


Wanna Hold Your Hand

by charleybradburies



Series: SkyeWard Week 2015 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 The Asset, Escape, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Holding Hands, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Grant Ward, Protectiveness, Spies & Secret Agents, The Pool Scene, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you hurt? ...Just follow my orders. <a href="http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/post/119461175409/skyeward-appreciation-week-day-three-favorite">I'll get us out of here."</a></p><p>SkyeWard Week Day Three: Favorite Moment of Physical Contact & 100-women prompt #25: Skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I don't actually remember which episode this is from even though I totally should so it's not labelled with episode atm.~~ Thanks to Alkeni, I now know which episode it's from and have tagged it as such.  
>  A gifset of the relevant scene is linked in the summary above.

His hand grasping hers is tight, sweaty - though that might just be her own, wet hands - and oddly comforting, but an alarm going off brings even closer to mind the current circumstances.

“You _do_ realize you’re going to have to let go of my hand if someone starts shooting at us, right?” Skye murmurs, leaning into him as they round the corner, and the look he gives her kind of makes it seem like he hadn’t considered it. 

“Excuse you,” he replies, a bit more teasingly than she’d expected. “I am _totally_ capable of shooting singlehandedly.”

She tries to chuckle, but it doesn’t really work out.

Her wet dress slaps against her as he jerks them both to a stop, turning around to face her again. He does let go of her hand, but only to reach out and put both of his, uncharacteristically gently, on her cheeks.

“Hey. I told you I’m gonna get us out of here, right?”

She nods, grimacing when her wet hair rubs slick against her skin.

“Now come on. I’m gonna get you away from here and dry and safe, okay?”

She nods again, and he lets go of her and continues heading in the same direction they had been. She slips into her power walk - the only way she can keep up with him - and as soon as she’s reached his side again, even though she hears him pulling out one of his guns, she feels his hand reach for hers again, this time clearly out of wanting to hold it rather than just wanting her to keep up.

And she takes it.


End file.
